moon and rain
by lillysatine
Summary: les pensées de Ron.Slash HarryRon


Titre: moon and rain

Auteur: Satine

Livre: Harry Potter

Genre: slash

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ni la chanson qui est un extrait de lune, chantée par Bruno Pelletier dans le spectacle de notre-dame de Paris

Résumé: Les pensées de Ron

_**MOON AND RAIN**_

La tour des Gryffondor était silencieuse, toutes les septièmes années dormaient paisiblement.

Enfin, presque toutes.

Ron ne dormait pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Il soupira et renonça à retrouver le sommeil. Ce dernier le fuyait et il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il se leva, se força à ne pas regarder le lit d'à côté et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il s'assit sur le rebord. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré vers la lune. Celle-ci était si brillante et les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait entendue lors d'un voyage à Paris l'été dernier avec ses parents, lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

_Lune,qui là-haut s'allume,sur les toits de Paris,voit comme un homme peut souffrir d'amour;bel astre solitaire,qui meurt quand revient le jour,entend le cri d'un homme qui a mal,pour qui un million d'étoiles,ne valent pas les yeux de celle qu'il aime d'un amour mortel;c'est la complainte de Quasimodo,qui pleure sa détresse folle,sa voix par monts et par vaux,pour arriver jusqu'à toi,lune…_

A la fin de la chanson, Ron ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Les paroles étaient tellement vraies…

Il aimait. Désespérément. Passionnément. Et cela faisait si mal car cette personne ne l'aimait pas. Oh, il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais seulement en tant qu'ami et cela faisait si mal d'être près d'elle et de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et cela pour toujours mais il n'osait pas. Par crainte de voir dans les yeux bien-aimés du rejet, du mépris ou pire encore, de la pitié. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas alors, il souffrait en silence. Mais son cœur avait tellement de peine…

Il mit sa tête entre ses genoux pour étouffer ses sanglots et murmura:

-Oh, Harry…

Harry se réveilla quand Ron quitta son lit. Il vit son meilleur ami se diriger vers la fenêtre et commencer à chantonner. Il était trop loin pour comprendre les mots mais il constata que son ami pleurait. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Ron? Depuis quelques semaines, son ami avait changé. Il était calme, renfermé sur lui-même, passait le plus clair de son temps tout seul et surtout, il avait un regard si triste…Quand Harry s'en était aperçu, il n'avait tout d'abord rien dit, pensant que son ami viendrait le voir quand il se sentirait prêt à se confier mais là, c'était trop. Voir son ami si malheureux était au dessus de ses forces. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir prendre Ron dans ses bras et le consoler tendrement, et ainsi, faire disparaître tous ses malheurs. Mais il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais. Il soupira, se leva silencieusement et se dirigea vers son ami.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ron n'avait pas entendu Harry se lever.

-Je t'aime tellement Harry. Si tu savais…

Il entendit un cri de surprise et se retourna brusquement. Il pâlit en reconnaissant son ami. Celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte et une expression de choc total était inscrite sur son visage. Ron sentit son cœur se briser.

-Non, murmura t'il avant de quitter le dortoir en courant, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Il sortit de Poudlard et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Qu'importe où il allait. Ce qui comptait était qu'il mette le plus de distance possible entre lui et Harry.

Harry et son regard choqué.

Harry qui devait certainement le détester.

Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment et s'aperçut qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Bientôt la pluie tomba à torrents et les gouttes d'eau se confondirent alors avec ses pleurs. Ron était frigorifié et avec cette averse, il ne voyait plus rien. Il essaya de se diriger à l'aveuglette pour trouver un abri mais la pluie était trop forte et son pied dérapa sur une pierre glissante. Il tomba et sa tête heurta alors quelque chose de dur. Il accueillit avec bonheur l'obscurité.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose dont il prit conscience, fut qu'il était dans un lieu sombre. Il tourna la tête pour voir où il se trouvait mais tout était trop obscur. Il marcha quelques pas à tâtons et soudain aperçut Harry, droit devant lui. Celui-ci en le voyant eut un regard méprisant et se détourna.

-Harry, non, ne me quitte pas, je t'aime, ne m'abandonne pas…cria t'il en commençant à courir vers son ami. Mais ce dernier ne se retourna pas et bientôt, il disparut.

-Non, hurla Ron et il se réveilla. Il était en sueurs et il respirait bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux en se rappelant les détails de ce cauchemar pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Oh mon Dieu, c'était vrai, Harry l'avait entendu dire qu'il l'aimait et il ne voulait certainement plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il étouffa un sanglot.

-Ron…

Ce dernier sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son ami et ouvrit les yeux. Il prit alors conscience de deux choses. Qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et ensuite, qu'Harry était à côté de lui. Ce dernier avait d'immenses cernes et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, comme s'il avait pleuré.

Ron était perplexe.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as? On dirait que tu as pleuré et que tu n'as pas dormi…

Ce dernier eut un faible sourire.

-Oh, Ron, tu es dans le coma depuis trois jours. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles pas…Je ne pouvais pas dormir en ne sachant pas si tu allais te réveiller et si j'ai pleuré,c'est car j'étais tellement inquiet…

-Alors tu tiens un petit peu à moi, demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr que je tiens à toi. Quand tu es parti dans la forêt interdite et qu'il a commencé à pleuvoir,j'ai eu si peur de ne pas te retrouver…Mais heureusement,le professeur Dumbledore m'a aidé car sinon,je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu…Sa voix se brisa.

Ron regarda alors son meilleur ami, n'osant pas encore y croire.

-Harry, que veux-tu dire? Tu tiens à moi comme un ami ou plus? Je dois savoir…

Ce dernier eut alors un magnifique sourire et Ron sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

-Oh Ron,je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps...Quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais,j'ai été choqué car je ne pouvais croire qu'après tout ce temps,tu réciproques mes sentiments. C'était trop inattendu d'avoir enfin ce que je désirais…

-Harry, par ces mots, tu me rends tellement heureux, murmura Ron tendrement en approchant la tête de son ami de la sienne. Les deus garçons fermèrent les yeux quand ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois. Ce fut très chaste, un simple effleurement de leurs lèvres mais ce baiser laissait présager tellement de futurs bonheurs à venir…

Harry sourit en se dégagent doucement.

-Ron, tu es encore faible, tu dois te reposer.

-Tu seras là à mon réveil? Demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète, les souvenirs de son cauchemar encore présents.

-Bien sûr, je ne te quitterais jamais. Je pense que tu es condamné à me supporter pour toute la vie…

-Je crois que je peux vivre avec ça, répondit Ron d'une voix amusée. Je t'aime Harry.

Cela faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir dire tous forts ces mots qu'il avait si souvent murmurés tout bas. Il eut un large sourire, ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Harry tendrement en caressant les cheveux roux de son ami endormi. Il bailla soudain. Il était si fatigué à force d'avoir veillé son amour. Il regarda son ami dormir et eut soudain une idée. Il enleva ses chaussures et se glissa dans le lit, sous les couvertures. Il prit alors celui qu'il aimait dans ses bras et Ron, inconsciemment, noua ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, le serrant plus fort par la même occasion. Harry sourit, il était si heureux…Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit vraiment chez lui et en paix avec lui-même. Ses paupières se fermèrent bientôt et il rejoignit alors son amour dans le pays des rêves.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore ouvrait la porte de l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait le meilleur ami de son petit protégé. Il eut un sourire en voyant le couple enlacé dans le lit. Il l'avait toujours su. Ces deux-là étaient destinés l'un à l'autre depuis le début et rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

Il referma doucement la porte.


End file.
